


Claws and Fangs

by bookish_sister



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_sister/pseuds/bookish_sister
Summary: ASoUE Feral AU





	Claws and Fangs

**Prologue - In Which Lemony Snicket Feels Frantic**

**-LS-**

Lemony Snicket felt anxious. Of course, this feeling was not uncommon for him, as he had felt it for most of his life.

However, the added feeling of franticness only made him feel worse.

He was huddled in a corner, trying desperately not to curl himself into a ball as the caterwauls grew louder, echoing throughout the cave. Lemony wished he was as brave as his older sister, Kit, who was squeezing the wailing woman's hand while crying herself, or as helpful as his brother and Ophelia, who had gathered calming herbs and medicines to help the painful process along.

Well, at least he wasn't alone in his panic, Lemony mused as he caught sight of Bertrand staring wide-eyed at Beatrice.

Beatrice… The one who was currently wailing in pain on the ground, giving birth to their child…

A swell of pride rushed through Lemony, and he pushed down the urge to howl or roar triumphantly. Now was really not the time to give into his emotions.

Besides, he had already been doing such things for the past nine months.

Beatrice's howl of pain brought him back to the situation. Lemony watched as Kit placed a thin arm around his mate's trembling frame, attempting to hold her still as Jacques instructed her to push. Beatrice sobbed, her pain-addled brain barely registering the command. Lemony knew he had to do something to help her, even though all of his instincts were telling him to get away from the noise.

Lemony crept over on all fours, careful not to disturb Jacques and Ophelia. He placed a hand on Kit's shoulder. When he had her attention, he tipped his head in Bertrand's direction. Kit nodded shakily, wiping her eyes as Lemony took hold of Beatrice. His sister departed, and Beatrice fell into Lemony's chest, her sobs quieting.

" It's okay, " Lemony said softly. " It's okay, I'm here. "

Beatrice's body trembled against his. Jacques instructed her to push again. She did, squeezing Lemony's hand as she did.

" I see a head! " Ophelia announced.

" You're almost done, darling, " Lemony whispered soothingly. Beatrice didn’t answer, and gritted her teeth.

After a few more rounds of pushing and wailing, it was over. The baby was born, and the others could rest for a while. Lemony helped Beatrice over to the side while Jacques and Ophelia cleaned up the mess of blood and herbs. He held Beatrice to him with his tail and held their child in his arms. She was beautiful, just like her mother, though she mostly had his face. She lacked the horns that Beatrice had, and she didn’t seem to have his tail. She was perfectly inbetween.

Beatrice turned to him, her black eyes staring lovingly into his yellow ones.

“ She’s amazing, ” she said hoarsely.

“ Just like her mother, ” Lemony replied.

Beatrice gave him a smile before capturing his lips for a moment. When they parted, Beatrice rubbed her head against their child’s softly. She gave a tiny yawn, then her eyelids fluttered to reveal black eyes.

Lemony looked at Beatrice. “ She has her mother’s eyes. ”

Beatrice smiled. “ She sure does. Our little Violet. ”


End file.
